


Chilly Night and Starry Skies

by yiensara



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Byron Wagner - Freeform, F/M, Ikemen series, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiensara/pseuds/yiensara
Summary: The Princess of Wysteria paid a visit to Stein, and after a tiring day of duties was she able to meet the King
Relationships: Byron Wagner/Main Character, Byron Wagner/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Chilly Night and Starry Skies

I was laying on my bed inside my chamber in Stein Castle after I came back from visiting Stein's town markets on my duty, and I sighed softly to myself

I hadn't been able to see Byron ever since I arrived at Stein this morning, he was busy with work as always, I understand that it's his duty as the king but sometimes I couldn't help but feeling lonely

As I mulled over the thought, I was suddenly overcome by an idea, if Byron couldn't come and see me, why don't I go and see him instead?

With that resolve on my mind, I got up from the bed and out onto the hallway, slowly making my way to Byron's study

******************************************************************

I knocked on the door of the study, which immediately followed by a familiar deep voice saying, "Come in," from inside

I felt my heart flutter at those voice that I have longed to hear and I opened the door, stepping slowly inside the room

"Princess? Is something the matter?" My eyes met Byron's across the room, his is slightly wide from seeing me inside his study at such a late hour

I looked to his side and found Albert standing there like always, before replying to his question

"I'm sorry for the disruption, King Byron," I bowed my head slightly as I curtsied before standing up straight again

"It's fine, we're finished by now. Albert," Byron turned towards Albert before handing him some documents, which the latter one politely took before nodding his head and striding across the room towards the entrance, passing me on the way

"Now, what is it that brought you here at such a late hour, Sara?" Byron finally spoke casually to me now that the door had closed behind Albert, and I turn my head back to him

I walked over to his desk as I smiled at him, to which he returns with his own, "I haven't been able to see you all day, so I thought of coming here to see you," Byron stood up from his desk and beckoned me to follow him out onto the balcony

The cool night breeze was fresh and I took a deep breath, finally able to relax myself after the hectic day I spent, and I looked up at Byron again

"I'm sorry, I couldn't welcomed you when you arrived, and accompanied you on your duty on the town," Byron spoke, his eyes looked regretful and that made my heart clench

"No, it's okay, I know you were busy, and besides, Nico was accompanying me all day, so it was fine," I smiled reassuringly up at him

Some strands of my hair flew onto my face at a sudden gust of wind, the air was getting colder but I know how much Byron likes being outside at night watching the stars, so I kept to myself, because I love seeing that look on his face

Byron reached out and gently tucked the strands of hair back behind my ear and I blushed slightly at the sudden touch, I saw Byron's lips forming a small smile and I turn my head slightly away to hide my blush

Byron didn't say anything more as he moved his gaze to look back up at the stars, I stood there as well, looking at his face in profile, when I unconsciously wrapped my hands around myself and rubbing my palms along my arms because of the cold

Byron noticed this and he looked back down at me, his eyes soft with worry as he pulled me closer to him, "If you're so cold, why didn't you say something? Come here,"

I stared at him in surprise as he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, but then I felt the warmth radiating from his body because of how close we stood next to each other now

I sighed softly to myself as I slowly leaned my head onto his shoulder, wishing that this moment would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @ dazaiswindow


End file.
